Worthing railway station
| usage1112 = 2.593 | usage1213 = 2.608 | usage1314 = 2.602 | usage1415 = 2.576 | usage1516 = 2.578 | start = 24 November 1845 | gridref = TQ145033 }} Worthing railway station is the main station serving the town of Worthing in West Sussex. The station and the majority of trains serving it are operated by Southern. The other operator is Great Western Railway. It is one of the main stations on the West Coastway Line; all timetabled trains stop here. The main station entrance is on the south side in Station Approach. The passenger car park is on the north side of the station in Southcourt Road and has a separate entrance to the station. Parking is free only on Sundays and Bank Holidays. Some trains travelling from London to destinations west of Worthing (such as Southampton Central and Littlehampton) divide at Worthing. Passengers must ensure they are travelling in the correct portion of the train; platform and on-train announcements provide details. Similarly, some trains travelling from west to east towards London join at Worthing to form a single train. All three platforms are long enough to accommodate 12-coach trains. At times in its history the station has been named Worthing Central. This name is sometimes incorrectly still used, either out of habit or intentionally to distinguish it from West Worthing and East Worthing stations. The concourse and ticket office leads directly to the side platform (Platform 3), which is used mostly for westbound services. The island platform (Platforms 1 and 2) is connected to this platform by a subway, which also leads out to the car park. In August 2007, ticket barriers were introduced separating the platforms from the ticket office. However, their effectiveness is compromised by the layout of the station insofar as the rear car park entrance leads directly to the subway connecting the platforms. A small ticket booth, frequently unmanned, has been installed in the subway in an attempt to address this issue. Between November 2007 and February 2008, a refurbishment of the station took place, with it being re-painted it in the new Southern Trains colours. Replacement of the roof glass on the station canopies also took place. In April 2009, the station was made fully accessible to disabled passengers, which new ticket windows which can be adjusted to height and a ramp was also provided. The station was also fitted with new folding doors. Platform 1 Sometimes used in peak service only. Platform 2 Used for services to Brighton, London Victoria and London Bridge. Platform 3 Used for westbound services to Littlehampton, Southampton Central and Bristol Temple Meads, Portsmouth, Chichester, Bognor Regis and Eastleigh. Facilities *Booking hall *Ticket Office (3 windows) *Automatic Ticket Gates *Lifts *Espresso Coffee shop (also sells newspapers) *Snack bar (in booking hall) *Waiting rooms *Toilets (refurbished February 2007) *Subway between platforms 1,2 & 3 *Departure boards: 2 on each platform and 4 in ticket hall (1 which only show direct services) *Car Park *3 platforms *Telephones *Bicycle Storage Services The station and most trains serving it are run by Southern, with the typical off-peak service consisting of the following: Eastbound *4tph to *2tph to Westbound *1tph to *1tph to *2tph to *2tph to *2tpd to via , and , one of which continues to via , and . }} }} }} }} References Worthing is a major station where most people get off from the Brighton to West Worthing service to go to Littlehampton, Southampton, Portsmouth, Chichester and Bognor Regis. External links Category:Buildings and structures in Worthing Category:Railway stations in West Sussex Category:Former London, Brighton and South Coast Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1845 Category:Railway stations served by Great Western Railway Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:DfT Category C stations